In lean manufacturing environments, one of the objectives is to spread out all tasks in a schedule to produce a type of level pattern that stabilizes the requirements on upstream suppliers and processes. However, in traditional lean manufacturing environments, there is currently no mechanism to measure the quality of the levelness of the production schedule. The inability to measure the levelness of a production schedule is undesirable.